


The Song My Heart Sings

by waydurie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Crush, Enjoy!, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Katsuki Yuuri, Not Beta Read, SO MUCH FLUFF, Song Lyrics, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based on the David Archuleta song, they are both idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12754749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waydurie/pseuds/waydurie
Summary: Cause the possibilityThat you would ever feel the same way about meIt's just too much, just too muchWhy do I keep running from the truth?All I ever think about is youYou got me hypnotized, so mesmerizedAnd I've just got to know





	The Song My Heart Sings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a quick fic based on the song Crush by David Archuleta. I was listening to the song a few months ago and came up with an idea for a fic but forgot all about it until tonight. And for my birthday today (Nov 18) what better way to celebrate than proving to my self I can still write words
> 
> It's a great song and I hope you listen to it before reading the fic to get the full Viktuuri experience --> [Crush by David Archuleta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6J1-eYBbspA)
> 
> [And here are the lyrics](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/davidarchuleta/crush.html) if you just don't feel like listening to the song
> 
> This story is NOT beta'd or even edited so all mistakes are mine.

“Okay my Yuuri, I’ll see you back at the inn! Hurry back!” Viktor crooned through the speaker of Yuuri’s phone. His fingers slightly trembling as he hangs up the phone. Admittedly, it took him a few seconds to process the fact Viktor had called him  _ his  _ Yuuri, and something happened for the first time. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest, and deep inside him he felt a rush of emotions ranging from ecstatic to relieved to terrified.  Because the possibility that Viktor would ever feel the same way about him was too much for him to handle. His lifelong idol had taken a season off from skating to live in his childhood home to train  _ him,  _ Yuuri, a dime a dozen skater, for the next Grand Prix Series. Not only that, said childhood idol had even taken the time to meet him halfway. Viktor challenged him to reach his full potential, but never pushed Yuuri to the point he felt cornered and held hostage by his own anxiety trying to meet ridiculous expectations.

 

Yuuri loved Viktor. He’s known this ever since he announced his theme for the upcoming Grand Prix Series (whilst making a fool out of himself, not by confessing his sort of love -at that moment-, but by his uncharacteristic hubris). However, he never expected his love to reach the point where he couldn’t imagine living a life without Viktor anymore. That is why he tried to write off his feelings every time he felt even the slightest stirring of his heart around Viktor. And every time he would ask himself why did he keep running from the truth, that all he ever thinks about is Viktor. The pale blue color of his eyes, the way his silver hair reflected the warm oranges and reds of the setting sun after a long day at the rink, the way his skin glistened after getting out of the onsen, highlighting his lean, muscular body (that made Yuuri drool just a little [a lot] bit every time he was honored with such a heavenly sight). 

 

Viktor had Yuuri hypnotized, so mesmerized and he just had to know. He had to know if Viktor thought about him when he was all alone about what a relationship between the both of them could be, all that  _ they  _ could be, together. Where their relationship could go, and not just in a coach-student relationship, but a proper relationship. Holding hand when they walked down the streets, hugs with no time limits, nights spent cuddling together in bed with Makkachin at the foot of the bed, brief but loving kisses every time they wanted to. 

 

And even though Yuuri knew his feelings for Viktor were real, they were very real, his anxiety still whispered in his ear that maybe his feelings for Viktor the Human was just a deeper crush stemming from his original crush of Viktor the Skater. 

 

Not even a second later, his mind wandered to thinking if maybe Viktor had to catch his breath every time Yuuri looked at him. 

 

But then Yuuri would think about what was stopping Viktor from taking that last step needed to take their (more than) “platonic” friendship to a  _ romantic  _ relationship where Viktor will introduce Yuuri as his handsome boyfriend to everyone he spoke to, even if to the people of Hasetsu who have known Yuuri his entire life (because Viktor is extra like that). Was it possible that Viktor is just holding back his true feelings for Yuuri because he is afraid that by confessing his feelings he might accidentally cause Yuuri to retreat back into his shell after he has worked so hard to show Yuuri just how much he adored him, adored every side of him -Yuuri’s anxious side, his competitive side, his  shy side, his sensual side, etc.-, and prayed to whatever deity that might exist that Yuuri will let him stay by his side?

 

Whatever Viktor’s reason was, Yuuri knew he couldn’t -he wouldn’t walk away from Viktor, every cell of his being knew his heart belonged to Viktor, and that his love for the impossible man was never going to go away. But again, Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from thinking that maybe every time they went out to dinner together at Nagahama Ramen, or spent their off-day at the beach lying on the sand with their hands centimeters away from touching, or how sometimes when they would get so caught up in a conversation they tend to lean closer to each other to the point their foreheads touch, that Viktor simply saw it as something close friends do (after all, he is European, and they are known for their skinship). 

 

So is there more? Yuuri wished there was more. More good morning kisses, more good night kisses, more hugs, more affectionate nicknames, more  _ everything. _

 

And Yuuri normally doesn’t like to take chances, the risk of getting hurt was too much for his fragile heart to handle. But with Viktor, he knew it was a chance he  _ had  _ to take because regardless of what his anxiety made him believe at times, he knew that what he had with Viktor was something that could last forever.

 

Which is why Yuuri, on his walk back to Yutopia, decided that he was done waiting for Viktor to take that last step forward. If he wanted Viktor as a lover, he was going to have to make his intentions loud and clear. He was going to kiss Viktor, on the lips, as soon as he got back to the onsen.

 

And that is exactly what Yuuri did when he saw Viktor sitting on his couch in his room reading a book petting Makkachin’s head on his lap with his free hand. 

  
Let’s just say that from that day on, Yuuri’s dreams of holding Viktor’s hand, of kissing Viktor  _ just because,  _ of holding Viktor close to his chest when he didn’t feel well, of cuddles after a thorough (couple of) round(s) of sex. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you thought about the fic. I know I should be updating Sugardaddyforme but I wanted to work on something new to get my creative juices flowing because right now, college application essays are killing me. This is what I get for taking a year off, I forgot how to write for something that isn't for fanfiction.


End file.
